


(Poem) Fandom

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated Poem





	(Poem) Fandom

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This poem was never published. Usually I say I'm not sure. This time, I'm positive. I probably started to submit it a dozen times, but always chickened out.
> 
> 30 years later, only some minor details have changed. The "pimple-faced boys" are now odious middle-aged men who have switched to psuedonymns like "@Fleetmaster1967" instead of flaunting middle initials. The women of indeterminate age no longer "vulcanize" their names by adding a "T" in front... and call it "Spirk" instead of "K/S." No one names their child "Mitzi" anymore. But those babies still love those day-glo stickers and are excited to find that there was a TV series connected to those groovy movies that they're so wild about...  
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. A few poems have gotten separated from their original artwork. New frames have been substituted in a few cases.


End file.
